Need You Now
by tallon617
Summary: Inspired by the song of the same name it tells of what happened the night at Redcliffe Castle before the final battle at Denerim. Tissues may be need for those who are sensitive.


*Author's Note: I just did this on a whim. I tend to find music that will make me think of a scene and write it up. Just a silly thing really. This is inspired by the song Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. Lyrics have not been changed so no ragging on me for keeping them the way they are. It's not the point anyway. If you have not listened to this song I suggest you do for added effect. It can be found on YouTube of course. I hope you enjoy this and if not then thanks for reading anyway.

They traveled weeks back to Redcliffe to prepare for the final battle against the Darkspawn. The Landsmeet put Alistair on the throne as the rightful King of Ferelden. Having Alistair on the throne wasn't without consequence. He had to make a political choice and ended the one pure thing he had in his life. He let her go all for the sake of an heir. The silence between them seemed to echo the pain they both felt. Everyone in the party could tell things were not the same anymore. Their final night at Redcliffe Castle was not without excitement.

Shayera had agreed to the ritual Morrigan offered and Alistair agreed only because of the look in her eyes and the fact he owed it to her. It was only after the ritual was finished it began to set in, the feeling of guilt. Shayera stood in the study looking over the books though her thoughts drifted to seemingly happier times when she was in his arms.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

Slowly she walked, bare footed, over to the window as her white nightgown brushed the cold stone floor. As her eyes gazed out at the moon she sighed. Slowly her hand touched the cold glass of the window and she felt lost.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

Alistair was in another part of the castle sitting in the dark with his choice of drink. He had taken a bath after that ritual but still couldn't shake the feelings of guilt. His eyes closed as he saw her face looking at him in disappointment. Like he had torn what little spirit she had out of her. He sighed then opened his eyes again. The light of the moon provided the only light into the room and his eyes became fixated on the door. It was almost as if he could feel her on the other side of the door.

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

He rubbed his face feeling the stubble on his chin before he forced himself to get up and walk over to the door. As he opened it he could have sworn he saw the hem of a white gown disappear around the corner. Quickly he ran after it without question.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

Shayera ran down the hall trying to find Alistair with tears in her eyes. The skirt of her gown flitted behind her along with her long hair, flowing freely behind her.

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin at all._

She made out into the courtyard feeling the cold night air against her bare shoulders as she ran along the corridor opposite of the very man she was searching for.

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now._

He nearly fell over when he rounded a corner in his drunkenness and looked across the open courtyard seeing her finally. His heart ached as he watched her running as if trying to escape something, and he knew exactly what it was. His lips parted as he tried to find the courage to call out for her but nothing came out. Instead he bolted down the corridor hoping to cut her off.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
They both came to a halt when they say each other just a few paces from the other. She had so much pain in her eyes as did he for hurting her.

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now_

He stopped denying himself as he walked right over to her and pulled her close. Their lips met in a bittersweet kiss. He could taste the tears on her lips and felt he had failed her. As their lips parted there was an unspoken understanding between them. It was not over, not for them. He caressed her cheek to wipe away the tears and she closed her eyes as she turned her lips into the palm of his hand. Forgiveness was there now.

_Ooo, baby, I need you now_


End file.
